jazzjackrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz Jackrabbit 3
Jazz Jackrabbit 3 (alternatively called Jazz Jackrabbit 3D or simply Jazz3D, subtitled Adventures of a Mean Green Hare) is the unreleased third installment of the popular PC game series, Jazz Jackrabbit. Spearheaded by Dean "Noogy" Dodrill (an animator for Jazz Jackrabbit 2) and coded by World Tree Games, it was developed for the original Unreal Engine technology in 1999. Like many other mascot characters of the late 90s, Jazz would venture into the realm of 3D for the first time. The game was originallin slated to be released in 2000, but since they were unable to find a publisher the game was ultimately cancelled. Gathering of Developers, who published Jazz Jackrabbit 2, refused to publish this game due to reportedly low sales of Jazz 2. Gameplay Jazz has entered the 3D world and in it can fire his weapon, or charge up a more powerful shot similar to games like Mega Man X. Jazz's arsenal can be expanded using coins collected to purchase new weapons and combine them with Elemental "Dream Cells" to create various weapon effects. In the alpha, only Fire and Ice Dream Cells can be acquired, and usable with two guns (the standard Blaster and the Gizmo Gun). While only Jazz is playable in the current build, Spaz and Lori were also planned to be playable. Story Following the events of Jazz Jackrabbit 2, Jazz and his wife, Eva Earlong, settle down in Carrotus Castle to rule the planet and have children. The game ties in with Jazz 2, starting with a battle between Jazz and Devan in a 2D environment, either in cutscene form or actual gameplay. (A story board for one such cutscene was drawn, but never animated.) The premise has Jazz and his wife with kids, which Devan comes to kidnap. Devan is successful in snatching the kids away, taking them into an alternate universe using the Jazz 2 Time Machine. (converted to a Dimensional Machine) This alternate universe turns out to be the 3rd Dimension, and of course, Jazz must venture into the 360-degree world to rescue his children. During the search, Devan uses the kid's dreams against Jazz. Characters *'Jazz Jackrabbit': The series' hero would return as the game's protagonist. Now the King of Carrotus, Jazz would embark on a journey to save his sons from Devan. *'Spaz Jackrabbit' and Lori Jackrabbit: Jazz's brother and sister would appear again as playable characters, helping Jazz on his quest. *'Eva Earlong': Now the Queen of Carrotus and Jazz's wife, Eva would serve as a supporting character. *'Razz ma Taz': A new supporting character, Razz is a inventor who would make Jazz new vehicles to reach later areas/levels. *'Cosmo': The game's planned first boss, he is a underling of Devan who made the machine he uses on Jazz's sons. *'Hook Lee': The game's second boss, after being rescued by Jazz and Razz he would become another supporting character. *'Jazz's Sons': The six sons of Jazz and Eva who got kidnapped by Devan. *'Devan Shell': Devan would once again reprise his role as the main villain and final boss of the game. Gallery Will lizard-sm.jpg Will rabbit-sm.jpg IMG 20181129 104120.jpg Razz-sm.jpg JJ3 ice-sm.jpg Will turtle-sm.jpg External Links * Jazz Jackrabbit 3 FAQ * Alpha Demo ** Alternate link * Design Documentation ** Alternate link Category:Games Category:Beta Elements